Raven and The Flash
by RavenTheCat123
Summary: Raven and the Flash team up to fight Trigon! (I'm writing this with a friend, she likes the Flash, I like TT, so...) Flash is from the CW TV show, Raven is from The New Teen Titans. This is my first fanfic that is going online, hope you like it :)
1. Raven (1)

" **RAVEN"** "No! Trigon, stop! I REFUSE TO SPEAK WITH YOU!" " **BUT I ASSUME YOU WILL WANT TO HEAR THIS, I HAVE HELD BACK MY POWER TO KEEP THIS PUNY DIMENSION ALIVE FOR YOUR HAPPINESS BUT THEN I REALIZED I WILL BE VIEWED AS WEAK, WEAK BECAUSE OF MY OWN DAUGHTER. BUT NOW, I WILL DESTROY THIS DIMENSION AND I INVITE YOU TO JOIN ME OR I WILL FORCE YOU TO WATCH AS I KILL YOUR FRIENDS, ONE BY ONE! I HAVE ALREADY CAPTURED THEM! YOU HAVE THREE DAYS TO DECIDE!"** "No! I will not let you! I will find a way to stop you from doing this!" " **AND HOW ARE YOU GOING TO DO THAT, DEAR DAUGHTER? IT HAS NOT WORKED BEFORE AND IT WILL NOT WORK NOW!"** "I will find a way! I refuse to let this happen!"

The only sound in response was a laugh, cold and sadistic. _I must warn the Titans...but they cannot traverse the dimensions as I can, and I do not have the power to take them back from Trigon… there must be a hero on that world with the power to stop Trigon…. Who could it be? It would need to be someone that could outrun Trigon, go through Trigon, and have the advanced technology that could possibly defeat him._

 _Who could possibly have this power?_


	2. Flash (2)

"Robbery on 42nd street, Barry, get there now" Cisco said, "On my way" I replied. I sped through the traffic to get to the bank, a huge building stood in my way. I changed my body frequency to phase through the building. 1 second later I was at the bank. I spotted 3 guys in black masks holding humongous bags trying to run towards their getaway car. "You really think you can outrun me?" I asked. The robbers spotted me but still foolishly tried to make it to the car. I raced over to them and brought all three right in front of the police cars that came.

"Good job Barry" Cisco told me, "Now head on back to S.T.A.R. Labs, we found out who that meta-human who can breathe fire is." "Ok, I'm on my way" I replied. I sped back to S.T.A.R. Labs. "So, who is he?" I asked, " We used our facial recognition software, it's some guy by the name Paul Paulson.

"So how do we beat him?" I asked, "Well, with the wind you generate it would make the fire bigger, but if you go 700 mph, and you've went higher, you'll easily take out his flames and then just speed him over to the pipeline." Wells responded, "Where is he?" I asked, "Well, there's a fire over in 48th street, so he's probably there." Cisco answered, "But-" he started but I had already sped out of S.T.A.R. Labs and towards 48th street.

Outside of the building on fire was Paul, but before I defeating him I would have to save the people inside the fire.

I quickly ran into the building and took out the people inside then I sped in front of Paul. "Hello Flash, I've been looking forward to burning you alive!" he said, "I doubt you'll get to that point" I said, "My flames _that reach 2000 degrees Fahrenheit_ will easily defeat your petty speed!" "We'll see about that" I said as I started to gain speed as I ran around him. "Almost there Barry" Cisco said through my earpiece and seconds later the fire extinguished. I skidded to a stop and saw him lying unconscious. "See, I told you I'd defeat you" I said. I brought him into the pipeline.

Just another day as The Flash.


	3. Raven (3)

_I have to go,_ I thought. _I will save you, my friends. I promise._ I moved between dimensions to the world that contained the hero that could stop Trigon...I hope. I appeared outside a building that said "S.T.A.R. Labs". Taking a deep breath, I walked inside. There was no one there. I could sense him… he was on the sixth floor. As I got into the elevator, I began planning what I was going to say. _Don't tell him who your father is...explain what a grave situation this is… don't lie if you can help it, it is essential that he does not leave me. And, most importantly... do not make him fall in love with you...you do not need two flashes chasing you._ The elevator dinged as it arrived on the six hundredth floor. I took a deep breath and walked into the room where he was.

"Hello." I said. The three people in the room jumped. Then they turned. "Who are you?" a man with shoulder length black hair asked. "I am Raven." I said. "And why are you here?" The man with short brown hair asked. The one I needed. "I am from another earth-" I began. "Wait-where are you from?" The woman with brown hair asked. "Which earth?" "I think you call it Earth 66." I said. "The one with the Titans?" the one who I needed asked. _No emotion, no emotion…_ I thought. "Yes." I said. "And it is about to be destroyed. I need your help, Flash." "Okay...but what is it? Does your world have meta-humans?" He said. "No...far worse than that. There is a demon. He has conquered an entire dimension-" "Earth 666?" The woman asked. "You...you know of it?" I asked. "We know a little about a few worlds. That one stuck out because it's ruled by...Triton?" "Trigon." I said. "And he wants to invade my world." _and he is my father…_ "Okay, I guess I can help...but aren't there other superheros on your world?" the Flash asked. "Yes, the Titans...Trigon captured them. We have to save them. Trigon will destroy my Earth and kill them in three days. Please, I cannot defeat him on my own."

"Of course we'll help," The man with black hair said. "I'm Cisco, this is Caitlyn, and I assume you already know Barry...wait, how do you?" "I could sense it. We do not have any time to waste. Trigon is torturing the Titans as we speak. And he will not stop with my earth...if he is left free, he will try to conquer all the worlds he can find...and unfortunately, he is quite good at that." "Wait." Caitlyn said. "Why didn't Trigon capture you too? You are a Titan, and you obviously have some kind of power…" "He...could not catch me. I...I moved between dimensions. He does not know where I am now, but we have to stop him as quickly as possible…" I replied. "Alright, but how? You describe him as this all powerful being so how is it possible to stop him?" Flash asked. "I have a plan that I think should work. If I use my empathic powers to weaken Trigon, and the Flash opens a portal to a dimension with no life where we can trap Trigon...and then we can somehow push him in…" "That could work, but how would we get a 240 foot being into there, it's not like we can push him" Julian says. "We just need some kind of power...something strong enough to push something of his weight into the rift...if I can weaken him enough, he can be pushed in…" "What would we get that could push his weight into the rift?" Cisco asked, "Well… your Earth has technology that we could use to push Trigon into the rift" I replied. "How much does he even weigh?" Cisco asked, "Around 10,000 pounds I would guess." I said, "I'll go ahead and start making something that could push him in, Cisco, could you come and help?" Wells asked, "Yeah, sure" Cisco replied as they walked out of the cortex.

There were so nice...so willing to help. They could never find out...not until he was defeated…


	4. Flash (4)

I didn't know what to think of Raven, she was mysterious, guarded somehow. I felt as though she was hiding something about Trigon. When we asked about how Trigon didn't capture her, something felt off, as though she wasn't telling the truth. I've had my fair share of people who pretended they were on my side but were really plotting against me, but why Raven? What does she have to gain from us defeating Trigon and rescuing her friends?

My doubts were interrupted when Caitlin and Julian came. "Hey Barry, Cisco and Wells say they're done with that heavy thing they were making." Caitlin said, "Great" I replied. I sped over to where they were working. "Hey Barry can I tell you something, _privately_ " Cisco said. "Okay…" I said. He led me to a side room. "So, I was asking Raven some questions, and she was acting weird whenever Trigon was mentioned. So I excused myself so I could vibe her. I vibed her and you won't believe what I saw. She was talking to Trigon...and it was like he wanted her to do something. He said something like kind of like, "I am you, Raven." I don't know why, but it was hard to hear. She was really mad about something, and she looked like she was hurt in some way...she yelled "No!" and then it stopped. It's like she had an argument with Trigon or something…" "Why would they be arguing, wouldn't he just take her with the other Titans, that would be a good time to do it " I said. "That's the thing," Cisco said. "I think they're working together on something so he's choosing not to take her. Or something like that...it was creepy."


	5. Raven (5)

They didn't completely trust me. I could sense that. I would not trust someone who just appeared from another Earth either, and they were going to help me save my friends and fight Trigon. That was all that mattered. "The blaster's done!" Barry said, running up behind me. "Alright." I replied. "When are we going?" "Right now." he said, smiling. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and a figure came out of it. It was a projection of...Trigon. _No!_ I thought. " **Hello, daughter."** He said, smirking a little. "Daughter? Who's that, Raven?" Barry asked. " **Raven did not tell me about you? I am Raven's father….Trigon."** "What the hell?!" Barry said. Trigon's smirk became more apparent. " **Oh yes."** he said. " **She did a good job, convincing you that she was on your side. She wanted to lure you to our dimension...but I couldn't let that happen. Not when you can die here."** His eyes glowed, and he shot lasers at the Flash. He ran out of their path easily. " **Tick tock, Flash. Time is running out. Your soul WILL be mine one day."** he said. Then he vanished. "Raven, why did you do that? I thought you were on our side!" "I-I am! Do you not see what Trigon is doing...he was not trying to kill you, he was trying to turn you against me!" "Phew, so he's not your father" The Flash said. "No…" I said. "That part was true." I looked at the ground. "That's why he did not capture me. He wants me to rule beside him… so he gave me a choice. Either I rule beside him, or he destroys my friends...and my world. I need your help, Flash." "No." he said. "No, if you were as trustworthy as you say you are, you wouldn't have lied to us. You're working with him...that's what Cisco's vibe was about! I can't believe I was so gullible! I've been betrayed by Eobard Thawne and Hunter Zoloman! How could I have been so stupid to have trusted you!" he said, with an angry look in his eyes. He then started running towards me but at the last second I crossed dimensions. _No…_ I thought. My friends were doomed.


	6. Flash (6)

"What the fuck was that?!" Cisco asked, "That was us being gullible enough to trust some random woman who feeds us some crap about how we should trust her!" I said angrily. "What do we do now?" Caitlyn asked. "We forget she ever existed. If she's Trigon's daughter, she can join him for all we care, it's not our Earth" Julian answered. "Come on Julian, you know we can't do that. Just because she was lying about what side she was on, it doesn't mean that we shouldn't save that Earth from them" Caitlyn said. "I guess you're right. But now that Raven knows what we're doing to stop Trigon we can't do what we originally planned, she'll have already told him" I said, "So any ideas? How should we defeat Trigon? What's our plan B?" "Maybe we don't need something heavy to push him in. Maybe we can do what we did with Zoom. Remember? How we used the hologram to lure Zoom back into his world? We could do that" Cisco said, "Yeah, and remember how when Barry lost his powers we used that hologram? We can use it to trick Trigon into going into the portal" "But that hologram can't go outside let alone different dimensions" I said, "So we can just alter it. It might take a while, but if we defeat Trigon with it, it'll be worth it" Cisco said, "We don't have a while, remember, Raven said we only have three days and we've already wasted one. Just because that bitch lied about being on our side it doesn't mean that she lied about the 3 day limit" Julian said, "Time is something we don't have to worry about. Just tell me what to do to alter it and I'll quickly do it." I said, "We still need a few hours to come up with it" Wells said. "Alright, but it's a start. We can do this." Caitlyn said. We were going to defeat Trigon.


	7. Raven (7)

They were not going to defeat Trigon. I had hoped that I could rely on them but now that they think that I am working with him they will never do it. My Earth will be destroyed, my friends will die, and I cannot do anything about it. Well, that was what I thought until I saw Flash, Cisco, and Dr. Wells come through a rift carrying some equipment. There was still a chance. They could still defeat him. But how can I prove to them that I am on their side? Before they try to not only destroy Trigon, but destroy me. _Emotions…_ I was so angry. They betrayed me. How dare they think there was a possibility I might work for my father?

There was only one way to save my friends. I had to do what Trigon wanted of me.

I had to join him.


End file.
